


Tomatoes (oneshot)

by Spazzexe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Sans, Other, Tomato Gore, based off real life events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzexe/pseuds/Spazzexe
Summary: Sans is drunk and gets emotional over tomatoes. Based off real life events.





	Tomatoes (oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a crack fic I did because I got emotional about watching tomatoes getting blended in my blender and well here we are! Hickory told me I needed to share this with the world. If your interested in more of my emotional happenings leave a like a comment and or follow me on twitter to tell me I need to make more! Warning twitter is for 18+ ONLY https://twitter.com/lilminespazz

Sans had stumbled into his house late at night a giggling mess over nothing. He told himself that the night was still young and he wanted another round of his favorite condiment. Stumbling into the kitchen he opened the fridge to grab his faithful bottle. Wasting no time in tipping it back he tried to suck but nothing came out. He sucked harder and once more was meant with nothing.

Pulling it away he opened it and found barley a smear on the inside of the bottle. Disappointed he looked into the fridge once more to find another bottle. Coming up empty he grabbed out 2 tomatoes and decided to make his own. Ketchup was basically just blended up tomatoes. Right?

Pulling out the blender he plopped them in and started it. It wasn’t but a few seconds later he regretted everything.

As he was watching the tomatoes get pureed he relived the past few seconds in extreme details.

Washing happy little tomatoes under water, putting them in the blender with their young little lives ahead of them him pressing the on button and watching the closest one to the blade start to get sprayed everywhere and cover the one atop of it.

The blood curdling scream that rang in his skull as he watched the poor first tomato get murdered the second seeing its own fate. He contemplated hard on if he should take the second tomato out and wash its friend’s corpse off of it and save it from its fate!

No! He was determined! He will get his bastardized ketchup!

He stared intently feeling like time was slowed as there slow torture continued.  He even shook the damn thing to try to speed up there painful death. He was getting choked up watching them and hearing the echo of their screams in his skull still.

Once it finally ended he stared at it for a moment before convincing himself it was okay. Grabbing a straw he sat down on the floor and started to drink it hugging the blender to him. He felt guilty as hell like he actually murdered something that was living.

A few minutes later his brother walked. “Sans What Are You Doing Awake? Why Are You Hugging The Blender? Sans…. Are You Crying?”

Looking up Sans nodded. “I killed them bro. they were so innocent! I feel guilty as all hell.”

Papyrus was shocked at his brother’s confession. “OH DEAR! Brother! Who Did You Kill!?”

Sniffing he held out the blender that he had the remains of his victims. “The tomato’s bro, they were screamin and I jus… I feel like shit Paps. They were so innocent!”

His brother calmed down and sighed. “Brother It Is Time To Get You Into Bed Now.”

Sans could only nod as pap took the blender out of Sans hands and chauffeured him up to his bed.

  
  
  


**END**


End file.
